


From The Moment You Left

by Catharsis_Emotions



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Aged-Up Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - After College/University, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - No Nen, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Bisexuality, Boyfriends, College Student, Embarrassed Killua Zoldyck, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Gay, Homosexuality, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Oblivious Gon Freecs, Pansexual Character, Power Bottom, Power Bottom Killua, Protective Killua Zoldyck, Roommates, Smut, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-02-05 20:56:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 14,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12802233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catharsis_Emotions/pseuds/Catharsis_Emotions
Summary: After meeting Ging at the World Tree, Gon and his long time best friend, Killua, separate. Gon goes off with his father, Ging. Killua decides to return home with Alluka by his side.Now, after many years apart, they will reunite. Somehow, they both end up as roommates at the same university!For Killua, the past years have been difficult. With boiling feelings, he hopes to meet Gon soon. Gon, on the other hand, Is happy-go-lucky, but somewhere deep inside has a yearning to see Killua and Alluka again as well.





	1. Stop Interrupting My Game Time

**Author's Note:**

> A Killugon Fanfiction.  
> Au with no Nen nor similar powers.  
> Killua, Gon, along with other characters are aged up by a few years.  
> Although KurapikaxLeorio and HisokaxIllumi are mentioned, this story is strictly KilluaxGon and other ships are for background details and also so that Kurapika and Hisoka aren't lonely little bois.
> 
> All characters and the Hunter x Hunter series belong to Yoshihiro Togashi.
> 
> Original Work posted on Wattpad : https://www.wattpad.com/story/123519651-from-the-moment-you-left-killugon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Edit 4 / 29 / 18* The chapters gradually get longer and better the duration of the story!  
> Looking back on this I notice how short my beginning chapters are. I wholeheartedly apologize!  
> Well, enjoy reading what of my story I have published so far!

"Kite said that no matter where we go, we'll always be friends!" Gon turned around, a determined smile carved onto his face. Unfortunately for Killua, he couldn't quite decipher whether this smile was only hiding Gon's sadness. He trusted Gon, though.

"Yeah!" Was all I could muster. Turning around, my smile fading and sadness replacing it.

**_(~Time skip to present day~)_ **

Wow, am I a jackass. Only mustering a 'Yeah' and a smile. Knowing Gon, he was probably okay with it.

Currently I lay on my dorm bed, pillow onto of my head to block out the threatening sun rays through the window. I really should get some curtains, now that I think about it.

"Maybe blue ones..." And a knock is heard. A series of knocks, actually.

Groaning, I stretch, toss the pillow, and make my way smoothly to the door.

"Yes, hello... Is this dorm A23 belonging to Killua Zoldyck?" A short girl with a frilly dress and bouncy hair asked. She looks way to young to be faculty...

"Yes. How may I help you?" I roll my eyes and glance to my bed. My Xbox is really tempting me right now.

"We heard you had an extra bed, and no one has moved into your dorm with you yet. I've come to let you know that in the next few days a freshman should be arriving and moving in to be your dorm partner." She clicked her pen three times saying that. It was getting on my nerves, hearing those clicks.

"Whatever." I shrug and close the door, and easing my temptation of playing Xbox. I sit down and grab the controller and press start.

"Wait... what?!" I dash to the door and poke my head out to see the girl going round the corner. "Excuse me, uhm... 'Mam! Wait!" I dash to the corner, almost ramming into the wall.

"Yes?" She turned around slowly. "Oh, Mr. Zoldyck, hello! What's the problem?" She grabbed her pen and clicked it once this time.

"Just Killua. And... did you say someone is moving into my dorm this week?" I panted, recovering my breath putting my hands on my knees and bending over.

"Oh, yes I did. I contacted him recently, he should be arriving tomorrow evening." God damn it. I was just getting use to having the extra bed to hold all my crap.

I groan and turn on my heels, dragging my feet to my room. Closing and locking the door, I slide down. "Damnit." I mutter. Why, I don't know, good question.

But the idea of having another boy, let alone a freshman come live in my dorm makes my heart race. Legit no one knows I'm gay. Except maybe for Illumi, he seems to know everything about me somehow. Except he obviously isn't straight, with the way he acts with the pervert clown. 

"Eughh" Just thinking about him makes me gag.

Let's just hope this boy moving in with my isn't overly hot and annoying. I like to play my games and eat my Chocorobos without hot men distracting me.

I decide to get my mind off it, let myself relax. I'll clean up the other half of the room later or in the morning, I'll probably be too lazy to do it later, knowing the future me will procrastinate. Grabbing my Xbox controller for the third time in the past hour, I press start. Thankfully, no one interrupts me this time.

And I play my games without thinking twice about the boy moving in tomorrow.


	2. Can't Miss A Speck of Dust

Ew.

I look up and, to my surprise, it’s that bastard again. The sun… it’s the sun. Back again signaling a new day. Getting up, and realising my incredibly cheap blankets are on the ground, a groan resonates from the back of my throat.

“Why God whyyyy? Why today? Can’t you give me a break for once, man?” I survey the room, realising I need to get my ass out of bed if I want to not look like a slob for the kid that’s coming later. “Oh shit… THE KID THAT”S COMING LATER!” 

I frantically grab my phone and unlock it. To find it’s noon. Didn’t that blondie say that the kid was coming this evening? Does she mean evening like afternoonish-evening or evening like evening-night? 

“Where do I even begin to start…? Videogames? Clothes? UNDERNEATH THE BED?” I rush, scared that a knock will be heard on my door any minute. Within an hour, my room didn’t look as messy and no one has arrived yet. 

I moved my TV and Xbox from atop the spare nightstand to my dresser, and took out anything I had in the other dresser or nightstand as well. Unfortunately… I had to get rid of some things. I got too used to having a lot of room to store things, and I bought a lot of unneeded shit. And I mean a lot. 

I have every seasonal and anniversary tin for Chocorobs in one drawer, and I just could not rid of those. So, simply, I just decided to get rid of, like, a drawer worth of clothes. Simple solution, I know.

After brooming and dusting, basically turning my room from one belonging to a gamer to someone with OCD, I was finished. “Whew.” Jumping onto my bed with a sigh, I put my arm over my eyes and block the sun. 

“Maybe a short nap will do me some good.” Unfortunately, today just wasn’t my day. Approximately five minutes later… a knock resonated through my room. 

Jumping with a startle, I do a quick survey of the room to make sure I didn’t miss anything. Not like it mattered now though, anyway. 

After struggling to unlock the door, I opened the door with too much strength that it opened, bounced the wall, and fell shut again. “Shit, good job for first introductions, Killua.” 

Patting down my hair with some last effort, I opened the door and gave a really half assed smile. 

Some… boy. He was like an inch taller than me, the bastard. And wearing a lot of green. And I mean a lot. A tall and lanky gremlin maybe. His black spiky hair bounced as he closed his honey amber eyes and waved. “Hi! I’m going to be your dorm partner for the next few years. Nice to meet you, the name’s Gon!” He extended his hand towards me, expecting me to shake it. 

Slapping away the hand, I was flabbergasted. THE Gon? Like, the kid I spent years with exploring? 

“...Gon?” It came out as barely a whisper. “Is it you..?” I pointed weakly towards him. His aunt, Mito I think, stood behind him. Gin probably left Gon again when he decided to go to Uni. 

Aunt Mito sure did look as happy and lively as ever. Although a hint of stress and surprise were in her eyes. “Huh?” The seemingly ‘Gon’ opened his eyes, and stared. 

He eyed me up and down before jumping a good four feet back and hitting the wall in the hallway outside. “KILLUA?!” Gon screamed. 

“You don’t have to screech at me, geez. And yup, that’s my name alright.” Popping the P, I waved at them to enter the room. They followed and Mito shut the door. 

“Wow, Killua, who thought of the chances we’d share a dorm together someday!” Gon looked around the room, and suddenly turned towards me. "IT’S ACTUALLY YOU, KILLUA, I CAN’T BELIEVE IT!” Gon ran and tackled me. 

Falling back onto the bed, I laughed. “Hahah, Gon, stop, Mito is getting uncomfortable.” I patted Gons head, trying not to blush and be embarrassed. 

Gon became hot. Like, really hot. 

Shit.

My emotions can’t tackle me now! I ran my hands through my hair. I can’t be like this, not when Gon and I are going to be sharing a room. 

These next few years are definitely going to be interesting, that's for sure.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, Chapter 2 is here for all of you to enjoy. This is so cliche, it's kinda funny.  
> Sorry, I'll stop being "that author".  
> So, Gon and Killua reunite. More embarrassing moments to come, I'm sure of it.  
> Wonder what Mito thinks of the two? *scratches chin*  
> Guess you'll have to hang onto the suspense for now ;]


	3. The Ultimate Mission

“Wow, Killua, how’d we get so lucky to have a dorm together?” Gon finally released me from his death grip hug. I could’ve sworn I saw black spots in my vision for a good second there.

“Probably pure luck. Hey, since when did you want to go to community college?” I pulled out a tin of Chocorobos and unattractively started to house them.

“Well I was thinking about it a lot when I was with Gin. He taught me a lot of interesting things. I decided I wanted to stay close to Aunt Mito and my hometown, and this was the closest university. That’s the short version of the story.” Gon… winked.

“Gon, why’d you wink? That doesn’t even make sense with the context of th-”

“Shhhshshsh Killua, It was for a reason!” He whisper shouted, directing his eyes to Mito with a pleading smile. Speaking of Mito, her eyes were full of laughter she was holding back.

“Whatever.” Shrugging and leaning back on my bed frame, Gon sighed and turned around.

“Mito, can you help me hang up my clothes in the closet? I have trouble with the hangers.” Gon sheepishly blushed and rubbed the back of his neck.

“Of course, Gon. That is why i’m here, isn’t it?” Mito softly smiled, and walked towards Gon's suitcase, unzipping and beginning to grab hangers. Meanwhile, Gon opened up his yellow-beige backpack and began to unpack its contents.

A… fishing pole? Some type of phone shaped like a weird beetle, and other really weird and uncommon things.

Well, I mean let’s be real, it’s Gon we’re talking about here. Of course he’ll have those types of things. Since I met him, he’s had the same backpack, same phone, same obnoxious fishing pole, and seemingly same outfit. I’m surprised he hasn’t grown out of it yet.

“Killuaaaaaaaa. Killua!”

“GAH SHIT WHAT THE FUCK!” Gon scared the living crap out of me.

“Silly Killua, you were daydreaming!” Gon smiled really big, his teeth almost blinding me with their whiteness.

“Oh. What do you need?” I’ll play this cool, toss it off my shoulder, y’know? Gon walked to his suitcase to pull out a… brochure? “What’s that?” I pointed.

“Oh, this? Well my house is a little away from here, even though this was the closest college. I got this at a corner store- It tells all these attractions and food places with good ratings nearby!” Again, Gon smiles. God, just stop, it hurts my heart.

“Oh, cool I guess. I usually just go to the school cafeteria, the food's cheap and not shabby.” I decide to get up so my legs don’t fall asleep, for once in my life. Oh, and if you’re wondering, I don’t have classes currently since it’s spring break. Which, unfortunately, ends in three days. Damn, time goes by quick. Probably because all I do is play Street Fighter… whoops!

“But I want to eat actual food, Killua, not weird microwavable foods from an untrustworthy college kitchen!” Gon whipped his head around with a pout.

“Hey! I eat that food for breakfast, lunch, and dinner everyday, thank you. And i’m still alive… I think.” I retort, sticking out my tongue in response to his pout.

“That’s bad for you.” Well, obviously. I swear to god.

“Does it look like I care?” Speaking of, i’m still eating my Chocorobos. “I weigh a healthy 126 pounds, thank you!” I ‘hpmf”ed and walked towards the window. Stalking some blondie and a tall guy with way too small glasses. Well that’s a weird friendship.

“Killua, me and you are SO going to Olive Garden for dinner later.” Gon grabbed a pen and wrote something on his pamphlet.

“What are you writing?” I walked to Gon and put my head against his shoulder. “I’m putting a checkmark on wherever we go, whether it’s food or an attraction. I want to finish this, all with you, Killua!” Gon clicked his pen, and threw it in his nightstand drawer along with the pamphlet.

“Whatever makes you happy, Gon.” And I mean it. I do want to make Gon happy, like a few years ago when we traveled the the world together.

My ultimate mission, I’ve decided. Make Gon smile that blinding smile all the time, and for him to never encounter this bitch that I’ve named “Sadness”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, uh, yeah.  
> I hope everyone had a good thanksgiving yesterday! ( if you celebrate )  
> As always, stay "tuned" for the next chapter.  
> Geez i'm really making myself cringe, I should stop now.  
> So all in all, uhm, bye..?


	4. Pikachu and Oreos

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

I feel like there’s a tiny person in my head, knocking on my skull. Asking for exit. Opening my eyes, I regretted it instantly.

Instead of the bastard “Sun”, it was Gon. His smile blinding me this morning, instead of the sun.

We stayed up much, much later than we should have last night. We ended up going to Olive Garden… and the park… and an arcade.

Okay, I have to admit, the arcade was actually fun. Although, Gon had complete no idea what the hell he was doing. He didn’t even know what a claw machine was! A claw machine! I mean seriously, that’s like something you can find anywhere, not just an arcade.

I instantly sat up after seeing Gon, our foreheads impacting.

“Oww, Killua. I was just trying to wake you up nicely!” Gon pouted and turned away, walking and sitting on his desk, legs crossed.

God he has that morning grogginess, and his hair's a wreck. Am I unknowingly checking Gon out? Yeah, probably.

“Dude were you legit knocking on my head?” I rubbed my forehead, trying to take away the stinging that still lingered.

“Maybe I did, so what?” Gon shrugged. “I mean, It woke you up, didn’t it? So technically it worked. I’ll have to try something else tomorrow that won’t make you wake up grumpy.” Gon pulled out a worn piece of paper with scribbles on it.

I walked over and popped my head up to block his view of the paper. “What’s this?” I ask, pointing to the paper and turning my head to Gon, with an innocent look. Our lips were much too close for comfort. I stumbled back but tried to act not like an embarrassed idiot while doing it.

“Oh, this?” Gon was seemingly oblivious to our closeness. That makes this scenario even worse! “This is the new and improved ‘Get Killua out of bed effectively 2.0’!” Gon folded it and tossed it with his pamphlet in his nightstand.

“Heyy! Why’d you do that, I wanted to see. Well, it doesn’t matter anyway. Your weird scribble handwriting is almost impossible to read!” Giving up on my mission of reading Gon’s shitty handwriting, I grab my room key and slip on some shoes. Fluffing my hair with my hands so I don’t look completely shitty, I turn to Gon. “Gon! You want to come to the Cafe with me and get a coffee? It’s right in the school cafeteria.”

“Oh, Killua, don’t you know, I don’t like coffee! I’m more of a tea or water person to wake up in the morning. We were best friends last time I checked. How do you not know?” Well great, now I feel like a horrible friend. Great way to start off your day, right? “I’ll still come with you, though.”

So now we were walking to the cafeteria. In our sweats, looking the the laziest pieces of shit here.

Well, that’s a lie. Some of the girls here are reallyyyy bad. It’s not even funny. No, scratch that, it’s hilarious. Another reason why I swing the other way.

Once in the cafeteria, I go to the breakfast section and begin to make my coffee. I get a cup and add four packets of sugar and fill it halfway with milk, and the remainder with black coffee. Gon gave me a stare that said 'what the actual fuck are you doing' with really wide eyes, which is creepy, since his eyes are already wide enough normally.

“What? I have to feed my craving my sweet tooth.” I finish pouring my coffee and reach for a lid.

“At 7AM?” Gon grabbed a smaller cup than I did and filled it with hot green tea, just straight.

“So what? Sugar has no time bounds. Early morning, noon, and night. It’s the way I live. Geez, and I thought you were my friend.” I faked a frown and went to sit at a corner table, Gon following.

“Hey, I said that to you earlier. You can’t use my lines against me!” He huffed and sat down, sitting next to me. Next is an understatement, he was almost on top of me. Kill me now, God, please.

“Hey, is this seat taken?” Oh look, it’s the blonde and old guy I was stalking yesterday. I look around, literally half the cafeteria was empty, but they specifically wanted the seats across from us.

“Hmm, no, I don’t think so. Right, Killua?” Gon smiled. “No, whatever, you can sit there.” I shrug and drink my coffee, burning my tongue and spitting it out.

“Hey, is he okay?” That blonde asked. Before Gon could, I replied.

“Yeah, Blondie, i’m fine. Although, why’re you hanging around an old guy. Why’s he even on campus, anyway?” I direct to the old guy, who smugly drank his black coffee. He even had a briefcase.

“Oh, Leorio?” This guy just ignored my insult and went straight to introductions, tch. “He started college a little late. He didn’t know what he wanted to be and recently joined, two years ago. He’s going for a doctorate.” Leorio smirked and put down his cup.

“Yo, as Pika said, I’m Leorio.” Pika? What kind of name is that? Sounds like his parents had a Pokémon fetish or something.

“My full name’s Kurapika, you look confused so I thought I would clarify.” Gon’s head was going between all three of us, Just listening to the conversation and drinking his green tea. He’s actually silent for once.

“Wait, your name is Oreo? Dude, isn’t that copyrighted? Can’t your parents get sued? COuld someone get sued for naming their kid after a company? Like what if I named my kid Jello, or Aunt Jemima? Would they-”

“Woah woah, kid, slow down. My name’s Leorio. Lee-or-ee-o. Get it right.” This shady man known as Leorio frowned and threw his cup towards the nearby trash, completely missing. He seemingly did not care, though.

"Wait, wait, Gon, did you just say you’d name your kid Aunt Jemima? Imagine that, telling someone ‘I’m gonna go pick up Aunt Jemima from school’ and they’re just like ‘why the hell is your aunt in school’ and you’re just like ‘oh, no, that’s my son’ OH MY GOD THIS IS A MASTERPIECE. Gon, you’re a genius.” I accidentally yelled and scared Kurapika out of a weird meditative trance. Whoops.

“Speaking of names, I know yours is Gon.” He pointed towards Gon, obviously, but then pointed towards me. “But what’s yours?”

“Oh, him, that’s Killua, my best friend!" I felt my cheeks heating up, rising from my toes.

“G-Gon! Stop, that’s embarrassing!” I spluttered out. I frantically turned so my hair blocked my face, so no one could see my blush.

“I’m gonna get more coffee.” I barely mumble and push myself off the table. I hear Gon frantically calling for me. He probably think i’m mad. I’m not. Seems like new friends were made today. Leorio and Kurapika… Aka Oreo and Pikachu, i’ve decided.

College just seemingly gets better and better. Yayy...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woooo this is not going shabby.   
> School starts up again for me Monday ( it's currently Saturday night ).  
> I will update tomorrow night, and whatever nights I have free time on during the week.  
> But I will update every Friday, Saturday, and Sunday night as promised.   
> And of course, whenever I can fit during the week. Hope that's okay with you all :]  
> Finally, Kurapika and Leorio are introduced. They will be the "background couple" of the series, if that makes sense.  
> But the series is definitely centered around Gon and Killua. Except, they can't be the only characters. That would get weird and hard to write.   
> Have a great night, everyone!


	5. The Forest Of Happiness

Annnnd now I was walking with Gon.

In the middle of the woods.

At 3 Pm.

“Gonnn, where are we going?” I grumbled. I’m seriously not up for this right now. “I could be doing such better things right about now.” Shit, I said that out loud. It’s probably cool, Gon’s basically an airhead.

“We’re going to this place I really like. The sun shines through perfectly, and in the spring the flowers begin blooming! I thought you’d want to see them bloom.” Gon begin skipping, which doubled his speed.

“Gon, slow down! I’m sweating my balls off in this forest, it’s so humid!” I start into a jog so I don’t lose him. This forest is surprisingly dense, how is there possibly an area where the sun shines through?

“Stop complaining, Killua, this is so pretty! And it’s nice…” Gon slows to a stop, as do I. “It’s nice to spend some quality time with you, Killua, since we separated.” He turns around, and smiles his signature, blinding smile. I attempt a smile in return, but I don’t think it happened as I imagined.

“Killua, are you okay? Is something wrong?” Gon, being the taller bastard he is leans down and puts his face close to mine. I can feel his breaths tickle my cheek… “Hey, Killua, why’re you crying?” Gon took his finger and wiped it on my cheek. Which, I assumed, was covered with tears.

I reached up to touch my cheek to find it indeed did have tear streaks. “I… I don’t know. I guess I’m just happy, Gon.” This time I actually smile, and Gon gives a surprised face. Which eventually relaxes.

“Well, to change the subject, we’re here, Killua!” Gon runs ahead, jumping over falling branches. I eagerly follow. I want to see the place that brought Gon happiness. That brought him happiness when no one else could, or would.

Did he come here as a young child? Did he ever return here after we separated? I carefully stepped over a small fallen tree and loose rocks to come out in a clearing. The trees filtered sunlight through, which sporadically hit the grass and pebbles below. A small stream of water went through the clearing, curving between the rocks and blades of grass.

“Wow…” I mumbled, and walked across the clearing. I looked over to Gon, who took off his backpack and sat with his back to a tree trunk. I walked over and joined him, although making sure we weren’t touching. “Gon, it’s beautiful. How’d you find this place?” I was still taking in the opening, in all its glory.

“Once when I was little and in elementary school, some bullies hurt me and I got sad. I didn’t want to go home with bruises to Gram and Aunt Mito, so I walked through the forest until I ended up here.”

“Gon… how many times did you come here?” I looked to him, a gentle look on my face. Gon’s eyes sparkled with unfallen tears.

“That one year, I came here 34 times.” Gon… how much did Gon suffer before I met him?

When I met Gon, he was the kid in the corner, yes, but I saw beyond what others saw. I was the beautiful features of his face, the sun from the classroom window casting shadows. He was intelligent, kind, and nurturing. He didn’t seem to be rude at all. If anything, he was very outgoing when it came to talking to others. Why would someone dislike a kid like that?

I would’ve asked Gon himself, but he didn’t seem like he wanted to expand the topic further.

“Gon… If you’re ever sad, or upset, come to me instead of here. Even if your littered with bruises, covered with tear marks, or you’re just upset, come to me! Instead of spending your time alone here, I’ll always be someone you can talk to. You shouldn’t go through these things alone. And if you ever want, I’ll come here with you!” I hope I haven’t stretched myself too far. After being apart for so long, I don’t know if we lost some of your closeness and bond.

Gon definitely thinks we are even closer than before, but I have some doubts. It’s always possible Gon’s favorite color changed, or maybe Gon didn’t like spaghetti anymore? Have I changed? I put my hand to my chin. I mean, obviously things have changed.

“Killua, I just might take you up on that offer.” And the next thing I know, I feel Gon's hands trailing along my neck and down my back, encasing me in a warm hug. Not knowing how to respond, I hesitate a little. Eventually, I hug him back.

Putting my hands underneath his arms and on his back, I tighten the hug. He’s like, really warm.

And disgustingly sweaty.

Am I sweaty? I panic before realizing that he probably would have let go of me by now if he minded.

He rested his head on my shoulder, while mine on his chest.

This feels so close for comfort, we just re-met a few days ago.

Finally he let me go, and I exhaled a breath I didn’t know I was holding.

“Killua, thank you. Thank you so much for being my friend. From the moment you left, I hadn’t stopped thinking about the day we will meet again.” Gon removed his hands from my shoulders and went to grab his backpack.

“Gon, you don’t know how i’ve felt. Who would’ve thought we both had been thinking about each other this whole time?”

“Good question that I don’t have an answer too. Now, subject change. I really want to see Alluka and Nanika soon, Killua! Maybe this summer I can come up to your house to say hi!” Gon’s smiled returned and we started going back to the college.

Checking the time, it was now 6pm. “Yeah, that sounds good! They’ll be so excited to see you again. Hey, why did you never answer my calls? When you left I tried to call you in my downtime, but you never called back.” I mimicked a pout, running up and stuffing my face near Gons.

"Hey, hey, I’m sorry. All I have is a crappy beetle phone, and most places I went with Gin didn’t have service or outlets to charge my phone. I really only played Frogger on it. I couldn’t even beat the first level!” Gon laughed.

God, I could listen to that laugh all day.

“Wow Gon, you really are pathetic. Although, we really should start heading back now. It’s getting late and I don’t want to be woken up by one of your weird methods again.” I started to run, jumping childishly over rocks and tree logs.

“Hey, my methods aren’t pathetic, get back here!” I laughed, the breath escaping my lungs.

“Catch me if you can, slow poke!” I stuck out my tongue, and directed it to Gon.

Of course, he lost and ended up passing out once we got in the dorm. Wow, Gon, you really are pathetic.

I wonder, how did your old classmates of yours not like you? If anything, I like you way too much.

I patted his head and threw a blanket on him, knowing he’s probably going to be asleep the rest of the night. “Sleep well, Gon.” And I turned off the lights, and went into a deep sleep in my bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, thank you, all my wondrous readers!  
> You truly are the reason I keep this fanfiction going.  
> If I had only 5 readers, I most likely wouldn't keep updating this fic.  
> So, as previously said in the last chapters notes, I will update whenever I find the time on weekdays.   
> But, I will definetly update Friday, Saturday, and Sunday nights.  
> Keep this bookmarked or tabbed so you know when the next update comes :p  
> Or don't, I really don't care how you keep watch on your fanfictions.  
> Well, I'll stop blabbering now. Have a good night, everyone!


	6. Wind Through the Trees

Unfortunately, the deep sleep didn’t last forever. At 3 AM I was awake and staring at the ceiling. 

Slowly shifting onto my side, I looked at Gons bed. He was facing towards me and the window, a small trail of drool coming from the corner of his mouth.  


Gross. 

Although it suited him. The childish manner he had didn’t even escape him as he slept. His golden skin, that was tanned in the afternoon sun. His long eyelashes that fluttered when he blinked. 

How his chest slowly rose and fell again with each sleeping breath. 

With a quiet groan, I moved my arm to rest atop my eyes. Why him, why my best friend. Why my guy best friend? Father wouldn’t approve. Illumi wouldn’t approve. Although, I’ve seen how him and clown freak look at each other when they think others aren’t around. The things him and Hisoka have done when they are “alone” is just pitiful and gross.

I always knew Illumi was secretly a submissive partner. 

Gon let out a small noise. A snore, maybe? He turned onto his stomach, his skinny arm out and falling over his bed. 

If I can even call these college beds, beds. It’s like sleeping on concrete… and the pillows were made of pebbles. I should really invest in a new pillow.

.~.~.~.

At some point I fell asleep. In my dream… I was in a forest. Surrounded by greenery and insects. My feet splashed in a pool of water beneath me, and in front of me a gorgeous and glistening waterfall. The wind was strong, somehow. Even though I was surrounded by trees that blocked everything, the sky, the sun, the clouds. My eyes fluttered closed with a large gust of wind.

At one point I couldn’t breath, it was so strong. Gasping for air…

And I woke up with a startle and hit my head relatively hard. 

On Gons head.

“Gon, what were you doing? I couldn’t breathe! My dream was so good, too…” I felt my forehead. No blood, thankfully. I look up to Gon to see him straddling me. In my bed.  


He was rubbing his forehead, muttering curses to himself. I feel my cheeks heat up, and quickly glance away.

“Sorry, Killua. I had to wake you up. This was second on my list!” Gon’s hand went to the back on his neck with a sheepish face. His amber eyes glistened with unshed tears, probably from hitting my head. That didn’t hurt that much, did it?

Though not a minute later he seemed fine and giggled.

He giggled. God, I could listen to that forever. He covered his mouth, a blush spreading on his cheeks. 

“Well, what was on your list today? Cause I couldn’t even breathe, and that wasn’t a comfortable way to wake up.” Still sitting on my thighs, Gon looked away and whispered something.

“Dude, I can’t hear you speak up.” I huffed and crossed my arms, still laying down with a questioning glare and eyebrow raised.

“I… uh… I blowed in your ear. And nose…? Maybe? I thought it would be funny. You should have seen yourself, Killua! Your nose got all scrunched and you grunted. I tried so hard not to laugh!” Gon gave his radiating smile, almost blinding me.

It’s much too early for this. 

“Wait, what? You breathed on me? Dude, now I’m probably infected with, like, AIDS or something!” I quickly sit up with wide eyes. That wasn’t a smart idea. My nose is centimeters from Gons. I can hear and feel his breathing on my eyes and nose.

It tickles. Gon doesn’t flinch away, like I hoped he would. This makes this somewhat awkward…. God, of course he wouldn’t flinch away. He’s my friend. He thinks this is normal. He isn’t gay. Of course this doesn’t faze him. 

My breath hitches and my throat tightens. Gon smiles. I could almost feel his smile.

How does one feel a smile? I sure don’t know how, but I felt something. It could be described as butterflies in my stomach. Though… it seemed like more than that.

Does Gon feel the same way..? No, he probably doesn’t. He has hardly ever even done anything remotely gay… Unlike me. The closest experience he has had to a “homo scene” is when we were walking with Hisoka. 

Hisoka was behind us and staring at our asses. Nice, right? I didn’t have the thing for the clown at the time, and hardly knew I was gay myself. Well, i’m not full on gay. Bisexual? Maybe a little Demisexual? I felt pricks up my neck and we told the clown bastard to walk in front. We never spoke of it again. 

Gon was staring into my eyes. I felt like I was being assessed. Like he was rating me… or listening to my thoughts.  


Please don’t be a mind-reader, Gon.

“Killua, I don’t have AIDS! Don’t you gotta… you know, get intimate to do that?” His voice was like silk… a husky whisper in the dark room. The shades were closed, with little sunlight filtering through and hitting his face. A sparkle was in his eyes.

“Uh… yeah. Gon, didn’t you take sex-ed in sophomore year? It was a joke man, don’t take it seriously.” I glanced away, attempting to release the tension in the room. Is it hot in here?

Probably just me.

“Yeah… I think? Highschool wasn’t fun for me. I don’t try to remember much. People didn’t really talk to me… I was an outcast. I just thought of the day I’d see you again, Killua.” Gon’s smile was still plastered, although his eyes became dark when recalling a probably sad memory.

“If I was in highschool with you Gon, I would have kicked those bastards asses.” I gave a deep chuckle, though it was humorless. Gon gave one in return and scratched his chin.

“Hey… Killua? Did you ever…. Did you…” Gon trailed off mid sentence. I stared, awaiting him to finish his thought. 

He didn’t.

“Gon? Are you okay? Finish your question.” I looked into his eyes, searching him for any emotions. His eyes were blank. The sparkle gone and empty.

“No… No, it’s okay. It wasn’t really that important, anyway. It was just a silly question.” Gon slightly shook his head, as if clearing his thoughts. I tilted my head, why? No questions are silly. Unless it’s Hisoka asking the question. His are normally stupid and pedophilic. 

“Gon, no questions are stupid. You can ask me anything, you’re my closest friend!” I hesitantly reached up to touch his shoulder, as a reassuring gesture. He flinched, and I pulled my hand away. 

His hand, with his long and bony, yet delicate and soft fingers grabbed onto my wrist, and placed my hand on his face. My fingers brushed his hair, though I didn’t move my hand.  


Unknowing what to do, I stared at Gon in shock. Is this something best friends do?

Probably not. 

Gon slowly inched his face forward. My face was on fire. No doubt was I blushing, and Gon was so close that it was impossible to hide. His lips…

His lips were just a few centimeters away. Slowly, he licked his lips. They fell into a serious frown. In thought, and concentration.

“Gon… what are you-” I began to say, confused with his actions. 

Gon’s hands went to my shoulders and gently pushed me down onto my pillow. My right hand still resting on his face, and my left laying on the bed. 

His delicate lips were pressed against mine. It was full of emotion. Sadness, love, and want. 

My left hand went to Gons back and clutched his shirt, my right going through his hair now. Gons hands travelled from my shoulders to my neck, slowly. Not in a seductive passion, but in a loving and gentle way, as if he didn’t know it was okay. 

He licked my bottom lip, as a way to ask for permission.

I granted him the permission. Our tongues fought for dominance… and I lost. They swirled and danced, in a graceful pattern.

After a short time we disconnected, a trail of saliva attached to my lip and his tongue. 

Love, is this what that is?

“Killua… have you ever had intimacy with another guy?” Gon slowly breathed out that sentence. Catching my breath and panting… I tried to find an answer in my mind.

“No… but… I guess I’ve wanted to? For a while… That was nice Gon. Thank you.” I smiled, though I was still breathing heavily.

“Killua, will this change anything? Make things… Awkward between us? I really don’t want it to…” Gon moved his hands and placed them on my chest, looking down almost in shame.

“No Gon, of course not. Why would it? You’re still my best friend and this won’t make us any less.” I smiled, and placed my hands atop Gons.

“But… if it won’t make us less… would it make us more?” Gon slowly looked into my eyes. His sparkle returned but was filled with hope and happiness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm absolutely sorry for the lack of update!  
> Midterms are slowly coming and the holidays have been such a busy time for me.  
> I promise more updates to catch up for my missed time.  
> Thank you for over 400 reads, thanks to you i'm inspired to keep adding to the story!  
> Love you all! <3


	7. The Purple Mark On Your Skin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gon and Killua clear the air a little.  
> They meet a certain blonde, and Killua gets his ass kicked.

At some point we fell asleep, probably staring at the shitty ceiling fan. If you could call it a fan, that is. It just moves the already hot air around, and it doesn’t do much in hot weather. I slowly flutter my eyes open. I can see the light of the late morning coming through the blinds I bought at the dollar store that one time. I glance up, seeing the ceiling fan rotating. Around and around, almost hypnotizing me back into sleep. 

I shift my head towards the middle of the room, seeing Gon's bed empty. I could’ve sworn Gon didn’t have classes today, and he would’ve woken me up to ask about breakfast. By this point, even lunch. I try to shift upwards to get up, but something against my chest pins me down in a way. Confused, I look downwards.

And there is Gon, half his body on top of mine.

What the hell, Gon?

His head is resting in the crook of my neck, and after seeing the trail of drool, I feel it on my shoulder. “EW WHAT THE HECK GONNNN!” I scream, immediately regretting the action and slamming a bony hand over my mouth. Like that’s going to help, baka. 

Gon immediately sits up, half asleep ( per usual ). He grabs his sleeve and wipes his… spit, off his chin.

“Ey, while your at it might as well wipe my shoulder also. I mean, your spit is all over that too.” Before he can answer I just grab a tissue from the bedside table and wipe my shoulder. Tossing the wad of paper, and it flawlessly landing in the trash can.

“Woah… how- how’d you just do that? Like… you just woke up..?” Gon said with lidded eyes. I look towards our legs, still interlocked. I decide to push Gon off the bed. I mean, it’s an efficient and quick way to get him off me. 

“Ahhh Killuaaaaaa!” And a big thud erupts from Gon's landing. 

“Oh, that sounds like it hurt.” I flinch. Gon slowly sits up and rubs his elbow. I mean, at least it wasn’t his face. 

“Hey, what was that for?” Gon pouts. He gets up and goes toward his bed, but sits on the ground. He leans his head against the bed slowly. He drifts his eyes closed.

“If you have a list of ways to wake me up, I should too.” I push the blankets on my bed away and put my legs over the side of the bed. Reaching for my bottled water, Gon's eyes drift towards me. The, now afternoon light hitting his cheek and jaw bones perfectly. 

His face looks defined, muscular, and downright… hot. The shadows are perfectly placed on his face, neck, and collarbone. His face has a sparkle glow, as if there were small sparkles atop his tanned skin. His amber eyes now sparkled with dull happiness, probably because i woke him up screaming and pushed him off the bed. 

“Well, at least mine aren’t… violent. Mostly.” Gon coughed, and got up. He began removing his trousers and shirt to change. In politeness, I glance away.

“Hey, Gon… Why were you sleeping in my bed? And… drooling on me?” I glance back towards him, his clean shirt on and pants halfway. He sputters and drops his pants accidentally. A blush slowly raises up Gon's neck, reaching his ears.

“W-what do you mean Killua? Do you not… remember?” Gon looked towards me, most likely looking for a reaction.

“Wait. Wait wait wait wait wait. Gon, you’re telling me that wasn’t a dream?” I push myself off the bed, walking towards Gon. He looks down as a blush reaches his cheeks, and quickly pulls up his pants. 

“Well, I mean, no? If you want to act like it was then sure, but I definitely can’t mistake the hickey on your neck.” Gon slightly smirked and took a step towards me. Slowly, I try to see what hickey he was talking about but couldn't’t. Gon grabbed a handheld mirror from his dresser and held it out for me. I hold it towards my neck and suck in a breath of air. Right near my adams apple, there it is. Purple and… weird. When…?

“Okay, hold on.” I shove the mirror back into Gon's arms, and he fumbled to get ahold of it. I pace back and forth between the beds, Gon watching with steady eyes. He gently placed the mirror back down. I can recall the… kissing. Messy or not, whatever it was could be called kissing, in a way. We were talking about AIDs, and the next thing I know i’m pushed down on the bed. Huh. “Did I fall asleep and you gave me a hickey?” I subconsciously glance downwards, making sure I didn’t have morning wood or something. Thankfully, not. 

Gon snickers in a playful manner.

“So, you remember, right? It won’t change anything between us, right?” Gon slowly makes his way towards me.

“Yes, Gon, I remember. And geez, baka this is the second time i’ve told you, it… won’t change anything.” I give him the best smile I can. 

Gon takes steady steps towards me, and leans his head down. I slightly step on my toes to reach him. One of his hands snakes around my waist and pulls me into him, giving a sweet kiss. My hands go to his shoulders and wrap around his neck. I push my lips against him a little harder. In response, Gon lets out a grunt of sorts. Damn, has he changed over the years. Must have been all those dates he used to go on with those… older women. His hands gravitate to my waist and tightened his grip. He pulled my hips into his.

“Gon… Gon, we-we should stop.” I breathed out. Gon and I broke apart, panting. 

“Killua, is it bad? Am I too straightforward? Aggressive, maybe?” He looked at me with guilt laced in his eyes.

“No, not at all. You’re a wonderful kisser, Gon.” I glance towards the door and point at it. “Though, I do think someone is at our door. Distract them while I get changed?” I smile and peck Gons cheek. He returns the gesture. Gon nods and strides towards the door. I’m only wearing sweatpants, so I slip them off and replace them with my shorts, tank top, and turtleneck. I can hear Gon muttering outside the door. I open it and peek out, to see that small blonde from earlier. 

“Oh, Mr. Zoldyck, glad you can join us. I was just welcoming Mr. Freecss here. Oh my!” A shocked look came onto her face. She clicked her pen twice, and tucked her clipboard underneath her arm. “Nice to meet you two. I am Biscuit Krueger. Though nothing formal, call me Bisky. I am what you can call supervisor for this building of dorm rooms. I’m here to make sure nothing bad happens inside or around the building. Like, say, drugs, alcohol, even a robbery or a criminal act.” We both shook her hands.

“You, you are here to protect us? You’re like, eight years old! You should be at school. Learning some maths, maybe? I could probably protect this place better, with Gon of course.” I send him a smile, then return my gaze to… Bisky.

“Well young man I’d like to inform you that I am not young by any means, and if anything much stronger than you boys.” She smirks. I glance at Gon, he is also wearing a confused look.

‘Well, baka, let’s test that.” I hold out my arm, she gets the drift and also holds on. Her grip is menacing. Gon counts the match down to starting. And.. immediately my arm is forced down.

“Hey! That isn’t fair. I wasn’t ready.” Little do I want to admit it, but this schoolgirl has strength. Gon chuckles. “What are you laughing at? You try!” I pout and look away, admitting defeat.

“Hey, uh… Bisky. You said you were older than us. If you don’t mind me asking, how old are you?” Gon tilts his head like a puppy while asking that question.

Cute.

Wait, no, never mind. Uhm… weird? I guess.

“Oh, well I’m fifty-two. I know, my looks can deceive.” She flips her long ponytail. Gon stands with his jaw open. I feel like I should place my hand under his chin and close it, but i’m currently doing the same.

“Oh my god! You’re fifty-two? WHAT? How?” Gon sputters out.

“I know, I get that a lot. Well, I just wanted to introduce myself and welcome you Mr. Freecss. Any who, I should get going. See you boys later!” Bisky slowly makes her way towards the stairs down. Gon happily waves goodbye. Meanwhile I have a better idea.

“Goodbye, Old Hag!” I pull on my eye and stick my tongue out towards her. Next thing I know, a smack is planted on my face, and my ass is on the ground.

“Ow! Hey, what the hell was that for you Old Hag?” I place my hand to my cheek, and Gon helps me up. 

“Learn to respect your elders you brat! Oh, and you should cover that up sweetie, we don’t want assumptions!” Bisky retorted, and retreated down the concrete stairs of the dorms.

And then I realized the hickey Gon gave me last night is visible over the top of my turtleneck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Midterms start tomorrow, so sorry for short updates!  
> Figured i'd post this for you all, sorry about the time between chapter updates.  
> Wish me luck on my midterms.  
> I will surely make another chapter soon!


	8. We're Bestestest Friends Right, Killua?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gon and Killua spend their last day of spring break together, whether it be relaxing in their dorm or going out!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the lack of updates, I'm trying my hardest to make up for the long time between!  
> Anywho, here's a chapter where Killua and Gon spend their Sunday before going to the stressful life of a college student.

After being beaten by an old lady, Gon and I slowly retreated back to our dorm. I mean, it’s not like we had anything in mind to do anyway, but I needed to find an undershirt that covered more of my neck. After rifling through my drawers, I decide on a purple turtleneck. It’s almost identical to all my others, to someone else. But it being my clothes, the differences are easy to spot. This one had shorter sleeves, a longer turtleneck, and was a little softer than the one I usually wear.

Meanwhile, Gon plopped himself down on my bed and was messing with the orange and dark green cuffs of his weird cropped jacket. How that keeps him warm, I have no idea. I’ve learned not to ask questions.

I sigh and make my way over, softly landing on the scratchy comforter. Letting my head fall back and my feet dangle off the bed, I shift my sight towards Gon.  
Gon of course notices this with his hawk eyes, and looks over to me.

“Hey, Killua, when do classes start?” Gon simply asked, and waited for a reply.

Thinking for a moment, I remember how today is Sunday, which means, spring break ends today. “Uh…. Tomorrow, the last time I checked.” My eyes drift off to the side, towards my window. Gon was saying something, but I was distracted. I was thinking.

About curtains.

Ever since the clocks were switched an hour earlier, that bastard, who I hate, has been waking me up every morning. 

Since I absolutely hate the sun and hate going outside, I can’t stand waking up to sun rays in my face every morning. I could simply move my dorm bed, but that’s a lot of work. 

It’s fairly obvious I don’t go outside a lot, and when I do, it’s during the night hours. My skin is unbelievably pale compared to any normal humans.

Looking at Gon, it’s plain as day to see that he loves anything outdoorsy. I mean, his outfit is fucking green, orange, and yellow. If that doesn’t scream ‘wow I love nature’ to you, then something’s wrong. 

Tuning Gon back in, he’s basically talking to himself about buying a new fishing pole. I think, either that or he’s saying he wants to go fishing. Which I don’t, it’s disgusting. Starting with the worms to having to touch the fish, and even the smell of them, no thanks. I immediately say no to that idea, in my head.

“Heyyy Gonnnn.” I slowly sit up and lazily turn my head to him.

“Well I mean, i’ve had my pole for, like, ten years. Should I get a new one? Besides, it’s really sma-”

“Gon. Hey, listen to me you baka.”

“-ll, and it’s gotten warn down, and while I’m out I should probably get new hooks for it-”

Not being about to listen to his rambling, I reach over and lightly flick his forehead. In a playful manner, I swear.

Being seemingly knocked out of his trance, Gon gasped and put one hand to his forehead, the other to his heart.

“Killua, I thought we were friends. Why would you do this to me, I thought you loved me. What did I do to deserve this abusive treatment from my best best bestestestesteste-”

“Jesus, Gon, stop. I’m getting a headache. And really, bestestest? That isn’t even english at this point. Besides, sure you’re my friend, but that doesn’t mean I enjoy listening to you ramble about your rod.” I wink after this, making Gon furiously blush.

“KILLUA! Word it any differently, would you?” Gon jumped up from where he fell, and rummaged into his bedside table. Pulling out his makeshift and crumpled paper, called ‘Get Killua Out Of Bed Effectively 2.0’ and scribbling something down. Looking at his pen, it was pink and yellow with faces on it.

“Hey, did you get that pen from Alluka?” The multiple pink faces on it with varying emotions reminded me so much of Alluka’s headband and hair. Gon stopped writing and looked at the pen. “Ah, this?” He spun it in his hand.

“No, Gon, the other pen with faces on it.” Gon looked up with a confused face and started glancing around.

“What pen?”

“Baka there is no other pen.”

“Then why’d you say the other pen with faces on it?”

“Because it’s fun.”

“Killua~ don’t tease me!”

I snickered and got up to look at Gons paper, but before I could he messily folded it and tossed the pen and paper in his drawer.

“When we were at the arcade and you were at the quarter machine, remember how I went to trade in our tickets for prizes?” I walked over towards my closet and slammed the door open, making Gon jump slightly.

“Yeah, so what?” I reached towards the back in an effort to get my shoes, coming out successful.

“That pen was one of the prizes, so I said ‘why the hell not’ and got it. It surprisingly works really well… What’re you doing?” Gon got up and reached my closet within three steps. Holy shit-  
I took a look at his legs, exposed from him wearing shorts that should be illegal. Very defined and toned, from his calves to toes.

Jesus, Killua, stop checking him out. I shouldn’t do that, what if he gets uncomfortable? I shake my head and turn back to my blue combat boots, slipping them on my feet. Gon get’s the idea and puts on his tall green boots also.

“I’m putting on my shoes, Gon.” I roll my eyes and start tying my laces.

“Well thanks for letting me know, Killua, I had no idea. Where’re we going?” Already done with his boots, Gon got up and grabbed his weird, ugly backpack and threw random stuff in there.  
“I figured we’d go out. Besides, you need a new fishing pole, I need new curtains… and more chocorobo-kun… And i’d figured we’d get a bite to eat or something.” Grabbing my much cooler backpack, I put the dorm keys, my phone, wallet, and other things before sliding the six straps, surprisingly not tangled, onto my arms.

~.~.~.~.~

Gon ended up buying a fishing pole similar to his own, saying it’s ‘good to stick to the originals’... or traditions? I don’t know, some weird sappy quote. The only difference was it was just a little longer and more complicated, obviously made for an adult rather than child. Gon did complain about the length, but the sales associate said it was the perfect fit for Gon. Gon sighed and dragged his feet after realising he can’t carry this pole with him everywhere anymore, unlike his last one. 

I went with my original choice, getting dark blue curtains. Since there were two windows, one on Gons side and one on mine, I got dark blue while Gon got dark green. At first he wanted to get a lighter green, but after I said that it wouldn’t block any light whatsoever, I convinced him to go for a darker shade.

I think getting the curtains just gave him more bizarre ways to wake me up, now.

It’s slowly becoming sunset, and since Gon’s first day of college is tomorrow, we just decided to get a quick bite to eat before heading back to the dorms. Walking into a restaurant, you can tell it was a place you got your food, quickly ate it and left. It wasn’t the cleanest place ever, but we found a clean booth in a corner and sat down opposite from each other.

Gon was looking at the menu, while I was doing the same, though I already knew what I wanted.

Suddenly something hit my shins, and I realise that it was Gon, who was wildly swinging his legs under the table.

“OW, GON, QUIT IT!” Shortly, a few people turned in their booths to look at us, an elderly couple, and some waiters. “Stupid hags.” I muttered under my breath. “Killua, be nice! And sorry, I’m just so restless! So much is going through my mind today.”

I let out a hum and put down my menu, hoping it will signal a waiter to come take our order. I swear we’ve been sitting here for thirty minutes and they haven’t even offered us complimentary water yet.

“Hey, Killua? Isn’t this place expensive?” Looking up to Gon as he talked, I slowly grabbed a menu and glanced at the prices. Sure, they were a little high for a college student, but it’ll be worth it. Hopefully.

“Hmm… It’s okay. They aren’t that bad.”

Finally a waiter came and asked for our order. “Sirs, what would you like?”

Simultaneously, we both said “Spaghetti.” Though Gon did say “please” afterward, though. Looking at him in surprise, he was just smiling at the waiter. Writing down our orders the waiter left, leaving us to talk.

“Hey, didn’t we order spaghetti that one time and we had an eating challenge?”

I laughed at the memory. “Yeah, we had to eat seven pounds of it, it was during our first day at Greed Island. Ah, those were great days.” Gon just smiled in return. Eventually, our food came and we ate in a comfortable silence.

~.~.~.~.~

Later that night, we were resting in our dorm. I had changed into a black long sleeved shirt and boxers, while gon wore a white tank top and green pj pants. 

We were sitting on our beds, I was scrolling on my phone, not tired but also really bored. Gon was writing something in a leather journal.

Suddenly, Gon slowly looked up towards me, his face blank and unwavering. Though, of course, his eyes full of emotions and sparkles.

“What’s up?” I roll onto my side, propping my head up with my arm and looking at him, shutting off my phone and putting it on my bedside table.

“Hey… uh, remember yesterday? How, we, ugghhh.” Gon looked to the side before rubbing his neck, then opened his mouth repeatedly. “Howafterwewokeupwekissedandstuff!?” Gon took a deep breath.

Slowly, my hair on my neck raised and my face became hot.

“B-baka! Of course, yes I remember. Why do you have to remind me.” I put my hands in front of my eyes, peeking out between my fingers.

“Well, did it mean something to you? Could we, are we…. Uhm… are we together or was that just… experimentation?” My eyes surprisingly widened further than they already were, but slowly I came to my sense and calmed down.

“I mean, it meant something to me, if that’s what you’re asking.” I rolled onto my back and looked up at the rotating fan in our room on the ceiling, it giving little ticks each time it went around once.  
“It meant something to me as well….” Gon followed my actions and also laid onto his back.

“Then… I guess, we could be… those, if you want.” I glance over to see his reaction, and he immediately lightened and breathed out a relieved sigh. 

“Yes! We, we should be boyfriends, Killua!” Gon sat up straight and tossed his blankets off his legs, and took two steps and launched himself into my bed.

Landing on my stomach and grabbing me in a strangling hug, i gave a quick grunt from the impact but lightly returned the gesture.

After years of being apart, I finally won’t be alone anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At this point, I don't trust myself to tell you guys when the next chapter will be released. But I promise it won't be something like multiple weeks, I won't abandon this story, I swear!  
> I'm going to do the classic noob thing, and ask you guys to give kudos and bookmark the story if you enjoy it and want to stay updated with the chapters!  
> Until next time, friendos.


	9. We Can Officially Hold Hands Now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Killua has a dream he probably shouldn't have had, after him and Gon fell asleep pretty awkwardly. Now they're late for their first day of class, but whose fault it it?  
> I mean, it's worth it. They have some classes together, so they'll be late together.  
> And, rainy days aren't so bad. Sometimes they have their reasons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry I haven't written! Or updated!  
> I'm not dead, I promise. Although I might as well be, with school.  
> Even if this isn't good enough to compensate for the long period wait, here's a chapter!  
> I can't promise when the next update will be, with finals coming up, but I will update ASAP.  
> Thanks for still reading this story, to those who stuck around.  
> OH! And thank you for 1k+ hits and 60+ Kudos! It means a lot to me, and encourages me greatly!  
> Love you all <3

I was pinned to the bed, beneath a boy I knew all too well. His cheeks were flushed and his tongue was out. He leaned down and captured my tongue, swirling our tongues together like they were dancing.

His pants and breaths tickled and he slowly went further down, exploring my bare chest. He pecked and sucked my neck, surely aiming to leave a mark.

As he ventured further down, he seemed to be whispering something. My name…

He was repeating “Killua” over and over, until he paused. His breaths and voice were tuned out by a repeated beeping noise, slowly getting louder.

“Killuaa~” Gon dragged out my name, and looked up towards my eyes from where he was at my hips.

~.~.~.~.~

“Ugh… what?” Slowly peeling my eyes open, I see the red digital lights of my alarm clock. Which, also happened to be what the beeping was coming from. 

It was getting too fucking loud for comfort, louder after each beep.

I went to shift around so I could click it off. Either that or just throw the bitch across the room. Though, I wouldn’t want to do that.

Unfortunately, my arm didn’t feel like moving. I thought it was asleep, until I felt a wet substance above my elbow.

Turning my head towards the wall, I see Gon. He basically took my arm culprit, hugging it like a life source. His mouth was lazily hung open and his face slack but smooth. 

His body was curled up between me and the wall. He seemed squished, granted it was a twin bed. He didn’t even have a pillow or blanket.

“Wait a second…” I use my free arm and uncomfortably twist and bang my fist against the alarm to turn it off. I grabbed my phone, to be blinded. I mean, it wasn’t the bastard sun anymore, thankfully. I finally got curtains to block that fucker from waking me up. 

After squinting and managing to see my screen after the brightness was turned down, it finally sets on me.

We have classes.

In half an hour.

Even if i’m in second year, and Gon’s in first, we still managed to have classes together.

“Gon. Gon, get up.” I nudged his cheek with my knuckles, and all he did was smack his lips and mutter something.

“Jesus christ- Gon get up.” I rolled my eyes and slowly blinked, just wanting to get up.

Then it also dawned on me, why exactly was Gon in my bed? I remember him hugging me, and then we talked for a while… Maybe that while was just a little longer than I thought and we ended up falling asleep.

“GON WE HAVE CLASSES GET THE HELL UP!” I scream in his ear, probably spitting a little too. At that, Gon screamed and ended up kneeing my ribs.

“Oww, what was that for, Gon? Can’t you just wake up at the alarm, for once? Geez, you can sleep through the apocalypse, I swear.”

Since that knee to the ribcage efficiently woke me up better than any shitty alarm or phone brightness, I slowly get up, throwing the blankets that were covering me onto Gon’s face.

I hear him whine under the covers, so I walk over to his closet and chuck a boot where I thought his stomach was.

From underneath the covers, I heard an “oof”, so I assumed I hit something.

“Killua, are we getting breakfast before class?” Gon got up and went to his side of the room, and picked up his leather journal and smiley pen.

He scribbled something down before throwing it in his bedside drawer and rummaging under his bed for what I assume is his backpack and textbooks.

“Well, we woke up kinda late. I set the alarm for 45 minutes before we had to leave, but since it took almost half that time to wake you up, I might have to set it for an earlier time.” I scratch the nape of my neck and yawn, scuffling my feet on the floor as I walk and yank my closet door open.

Gon finally finds his backpack and textbooks with a gasp of “aha!” and decides to finally put his goddamn clothes on. He was just walking around in some too-bright orange boxers and black socks. 

“Can’t we at least get something? I haven’t ate anything since our spaghetti for dinner.” Gon dramaticized by throwing his hands in the air, then letting them drop with a sigh of defeat. He pulls on his tank top, his hideous crop top, too-short shorts, and combat boots. 

I swear, he must get his sense of fashion from his father. Ging’s fashion sense… wasn’t the best to put it lightly. Ging almost looked like a rip-off jedi from Star Wars.

“Fine, Gon, we’ll stop at the vending machine and get granola bars or something.” I grab the dorm keys from the hook, throwing them up and down in my hand. I effortlessly throw my textbook ridden backpack over my shoulder, though grunting once I realize how goddamn heavy it is. 

Instead of wearing my turtleneck and shorts, today I wore a blue hoodie,grey pants, and a different shade of grey shoes. I’m not the type to match my clothing, unless I tried.

It was a little cooler and damp today, and looked like it was going to rain when I opened the curtains. 

It’s nice when it rains.

Though, as a kid whenever it rained I was forced outside. Mother and Father said it was for training. My body had to “get used” to weather like this.

Normally I just found shelter in an old tree and waited it out.

Eventually, Alluka and I left, thankfully. I swear, my parents and siblings were insane.

Anyway, grabbed an umbrella and shoved it in my backpack just in case. 

Gon tied up his laces and jumped out the door, already running to the stairwell, not wasting time on the elevator. I quickly locked the dorm and rushed after him.

~.~.~.~.~

After classes ended, Gon and I just headed for a short lunch.

We have no more classes to attend today, so we were just heading back to the dorm.

“Hey, Killua?” Gon turned his head to look at me, making sure I heard him before looking ahead again. Stopping at the crosswalk until we could walk across, I looked back at him.

“What is it, Gon?” I kicked my shoe against the rubble of the sidewalk.

“Uhm… Well, Can we, uh, well I was wondering…” Gon looked anywhere but me.

The ground, a leaf on the other side of the road, the dark clouds rolling in. I could see his neck and tips of his ears turn red. His hair doesn’t do anything to conceal those.

“Spit it out, Gon.” I lean forward to try to sneak a peek at his face. Suddenly, the crosswalk beeped, signaling we could walk across. Gon sped walked, keeping a good three feet away. 

He didn’t say anything for another god few minutes. Eventually, he just completely stopped in the middle of the sidewalk.

“Gon..?” I walked past him accidentally, so I whip my head around and peer into his eyes. 

“Killua, can I do something?” Gon kept his face straight, like in a game of poker.

Which, he was horrible at, so this is a surprise.

“Uhm, I mean sure. I can’t really control you, you’re your own person.” I shrug and start walking, and motion him to follow.

Soon enough, I feel fingers slowly touch mine. I almost jerked away, but then realized it was Gon. 

He edged his hand toward mine ever so slightly, and I could feel the heat of his fingertips brush my own. Gon unfurled his fingers and let them slip around mine until I could feel the heat of his palm pressed my own. I could feel the hairs on my neck spike in embarrassment, and my cheeks heat ever so slightly.

I take my right hand, my free one, and cover my face. I turn towards Gon and peek through my fingers at him.

Gon has a small smile on his face, almost unnoticeable. This smile was tame and more mature than his big, blinding, and goofy ones. He tilts his head towards mine ever so slightly, closes his eyes and gives a big goofy grin.

I removed my hand from my face, and give him a small smile in return.

Sure, this is a little embarrassing, but what can I do. 

We’re boyfriends now.

We established that last night.

Before we slept in the same bed.

After we kissed.

Before my dream.

Before we held hands on a dreary day, after attending a college lecture. Walking down the sidewalk towards our dorms. With small droplets of rain falling around us.

Slowly, the rain started to pick up, and Gon and I made a haste decision.

“Hey Killua, I’m gonna do something else you might not like.” His left hand awkwardly scratched the side of his face as he gave a sheepish smile.  


“Fine, whatever. I mean, the last time you said that I seemed to like it, so, why not.” I gave a small shrug.

Gon smiled again, and I slowly felt him tense up. Suddenly, with a yank of my arm, we were dashing down the sidewalk.

Gon, being as fit as he is, ran a steady pace without hesitation. On the other hand, we haven’t even run a block and I was heavily panting. Our feet pounded on the wet cement in sync, our- or, at least my heart pounding.

When we started running, I felt Gon’s grip on our intertwined hands tighten, as if he didn’t want to lose me or for me to fall behind.  


He was sweet. Embarrassingly sweet.

Eventually, we thankfully made it to our dorm. Unlocking the door and going inside, it was blissful. Though, we were soaked to the bone.

Gon pulled his hand away from mine, once I locked the door again. He ran his hand through his dampened hair and began removing his wet clothing, but something felt missing. 

Almost as if I couldn’t replace the warmth of his calloused hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that there isn't so much dialogue this chapter.  
> Don't worry, next chapter there will be more dialogue when Killua and Gon meet a certain pair on campus.


	10. Books and Cookies Café

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Killua and Gon take a trip to a café early in the morning.  
> here they meet the LeoPika pair, drink delicious hot cocoa, and eat red velvet brownies.  
> Later that night, they return to the dorms and Killua finds Gon acting sneaky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo, I'm back!  
> Sorry for the delay. More notes at the end.  
> enjoy this chapter!

So, you may be wondering, why am I up before the sun rises? Even I don’t know.

The only thing I remember is Gon waking me up, getting dressed- half asleep mind you- and leaving the dorm.

Currently, my left hand was intertwined with Gon’s right. 

To be honest, it was really beautiful out. The sun slowly leaking above the horizon, birds waking up and chirping, and the lights faint glow on Gon’s jawline.

Gon was wearing his classic gremlin outfit, looking as stupid as ever. His head was tilted slightly up, looking up at the dissipating stars that blue sky will soon replace. 

“Gon, where are we going? You woke me up at the ass-crack of dawn, I deserve to know.” I was planning to sleep in today, too. I had my classes today later than usual, it was a good opportunity to catch up on lost sleep.

“You’ll see. Only a few more blocks. Besides, the place opens early and is really nice in the morning!” I send Gon a questioning glare, but he just chuckles and keeps walking. The district we’re in is very beautiful.

Buildings lined the two-way street, most with probably historical background. This looks like a bustling, art district during the day hours.

Eventually, Gon points to building. There’s a hanging sign that reads “Books and Cookies Café” with a cute little design at the end. Looked like a cup of coffee with a cookie on the brim. Looks… comforting?

“Here we are! Let’s go, Killua!” Gon takes an immediate left, heading for a door. Opening the door showed a wooden staircase, leading to a elegant looking door. White wood with stained glass.

Grabbing the brass handle, Gon pushed this door open.

The café was very bright and pristine. One corner had bookshelves and comfortable couches, another had a bar-like area with barstools. Around the floor were scattered tables. One wall was completely glass, with a balcony area past glass double-doors.

Out there were more tables, decorated with beautiful flower pots and a glass mason jar with a candle inside.

Gon walking up to the bar, which also served as an ordering counter, and dinged the silver bell.

Being distracted by the menu, I didn’t notice a tall, lanky man walk in.

He was wearing glasses too small for his rectangle shaped face. He was also sporting an odd looking suit… 

“Gon! How’ve you been, these past few months? Haven’t seen you in what’s felt like forever.” This man walked out from behind the bar to give Gon what could only be classified as a “bro-hug.”

Their immeasurable differences in height made me chuckle slightly to myself.

“Leo! I’ve been great! I wanted to show Killua here your café! He can’t leave college without coming here at least once.”

Turning around to face me, he began to introduce me to this… man?

“Killua, meet Leo. Leo, meet Killua.” Leorio held his hand out, a confident smirk on his face.

“Uh… nice to meet you. I’m Killua Zoldyck.” I looked towards Gon briefly, to see him smiling. This must be his friend.

“I’m Leorio Paradinight. Pleasure.” Releasing his hand from mine, he cupped them towards his mouth.

“PIKA! HE’S HERE, GET OUT HERE!” His voice reverberated throughout the open layout of the café. I winced and covered my ears. I almost forgot it was only eight in the morning.

Only a minute later, a blonde walked out. Wearing baggy white pants, and a blue and red sweater.

“Gon!” The blonde gasped, and began taking off his apron. He must’ve been getting ready for the work day. Pastries, maybe.

Scuffling to messily fold the apron, he does so and fast-walks out the bar and straight to Gon. Giving him a more friendly, less bro-ish hug than Leorio. 

“Gon! I can’t believe it, how long has it been?” He lets go of the hug, but rests his hands on Gon’s shoulders, arms extended.

Gon smiles brightly, the Coconut Head giving him a tired one in return. Suddenly, the blonde turns toward me, giving the same tired smile.

“Hello, I’m Kurapika. Nice to meet your acquaintance. I heard Gon was bringing someone along for us to meet… I presume that was you?” I give a curt nod as a response, and hold Gon’s hand again. I hardly recognized that he let go, for a few minutes. 

“So, Killua, this is Pika and Leo! They are my two closest friends, alongside you. Without them, I probably wouldn’t have made it to college!” Gon sheepishly rubs his neck with his left hand. I slightly blush.

“That’s cool. How did you two meet?” Kurapika began leading us to the bar, where we sat down at the surprisingly comfortable stools and him and Leorio went behind the counter. As I surveyed the menu, Leorio responded.

“We used to be in an orphanage together. After my closest bud Pietro died from an illness, I met Pika here. After no one adopted me, I left at 18 and promised to come back in two years for Kurapika. Since then, we’ve been at each other's side.” He grinned and gave Kurapika a shoulder hug. 

For some reason, I felt slightly jealous.

“Wait, two years? I thought you were, like, 40? How are you guys two years apart?” I asked, flabbergasted. 

“Leorio here is actually only 27. Me personally, I’m 25.” Kurapika picked up his slightly wrinkled apron and tied it back around his waist.

“FOURTY? YOU THINK I’M FOURTY, YOU BRAT?” Leorio placed his hands on the counter and leaned towards me.

A little too close for comfort, after just meeting him. Each centimeter he went forward, I went back.

“Brat? I’m no brat, old man. I’m probably smarter than you.” I puffed my cheeks and crossed my arms defiantly. Gon frowned.

“Hey, guys, let’s not fight.” He waved his hands up and down, a worried expression taking over his face. “Anyway, Kurapika, give us two hot chocolates!”

“Yeah could I get vodka in mine though?” I puffed, exhausted.

“Killua!” Gon gasped towards me, hands at his mouth.

Kurapika just chuckled, shaking his head.

Damn, guess no vodka and hot cocoa to start my morning. I mean, my fake license had helped me a lot as a kid. Still does, for the nights I wanted to get a tad tipsy to forget the rest of the world existed.

Surprisingly, Leorio started working on the hot chocolates. Kurapika held up a finger and exited to the back room. 

“Hey, I know they don’t seem very excitable, but they get better. They’ll open up to you eventually. Actually, for a few years now, they’ve been-”

“Here’s your hot chocolates.” Leorio said, but somehow delicately slammed the mugs on the surface. Kurapika returned with two plates, holding red velvet cupcakes on each.

“These are fresh, just made them today. Try them if you would like.” He smiled and placed the plates down, much more softly. He dragged Leorio back a little bit.

“Leorio, you have to be nice. Even if you may not like him, he’s Gon’s friend-” Kurapika began whispering.

“Actually, Pika, me and Killua are boyfriends.” I immediately felt red rush up my neck and into my checks. I knew my blush was obvious on my pale skin.

“Gon, don’t say embarrassing stuff like that, idiot!” I punched his arm lightly, but received one back playfully.

I look towards Leorio and Kurapika with apprehension, to see Kurapika straight faced and Leorio with his jaw almost on the floor.

“Congrats, glad you finally found someone, Gon.” Kurapika said, turning away. Meanwhile, Leorio rushed to Gon to slap his back.

“Finally, boy, you did it! Glad you caught up.” Leorio gave a mighty laugh, Gon still sputtering from the heavy hit to his back. 

“Caught up?”

“Oh, Killua, I forgot. Kurapika and Leorio are engaged! It just happened a few months ago. But they’ve been together for a good few years.” Now it was my turn for my jaw to hit the floor.

This old idiot with coconut head? No way, no way in hell.

But as if to prove this, Leorio strutted to Kurapika, pulling him in by the apron and giving him a loving kiss.

I faked a gag, and looked away with my finger pointing inside my mouth. Gon hardly reacted, as if this hardly phased him and it was normal. 

\- - - - -

After enjoying our hot cocoas and eating delicious cupcakes we left. We relaxed at the dorm for a bit before going to our designated lectures for the night.

I returned home to see Gon sitting at his bed with headphones in and his laptop out. Though once he say me, he furiously began clicking, and ripped his headphones off.

He gave a suspicious blush before basically throwing his laptop on his bedside table and kicking his headphones under the bed.

“Hi… Gon… What you doin’?” I ask, placing my bag at the end of my twin bed and my shoes in the closet.

“Oh… nothing. Just, stuff. Y’know, the usual.” He gives a half hearted chuckle and blushes.

“I swear to god, Gon, were you watching porn?” Gon just furiously blushes, his shoulder defensively raising before sighing.

Yup, he probably was. Innocent Gon is officially gone in my book.

I just softly smiled before changing my outfit into a pair of sweats and haphazardly laying onto my bed.

After closing my eyes for not even a minute, I hear loud footsteps run towards my bed. Before the breathe in my lungs in gone.

The heavyweight can only be one thing. Opening one eye, I see Gon. He basically sprawls his body atop mine and stuffs his head between my shoulder and neck.

Almost immediately, I feel his breath.

Shivers scale my spine, and I almost moan there.

“Shit, Gon, get off me.” I try pushing him off, but a few years definitely had him grow and gain weight.

I think he’s actually asleep, till he says a simple sentence.

“Hey Killua, can I do something?” Just those six words remind me of the night in the rain. Knowing it will most likely end in ecstasy, I nod. 

Suddenly, Gon’s lips connect with mine. He feverishly kisses me, almost smothering me. I immediately feel delighted, but I push back with no hesitation.

Gon quickly bites my lip, a slight gasp releasing form them. This moment allows Gon to swiftly french me.

It’s not like the pornos, nor the movies. Instead of kissing me like he is desperate, I can almost feel the romance pouring out of him. 

After our makeshift makeout session, and a quick trip to the bathroom for us both, we both fall asleep under the covers of my bed together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unfortunately, I'm in the middle of finals right now. Only two more days, and then a summer of possibilities.  
> Hopefully these "possibilities" are more chapters. I really gotta work on that.  
> I'm gonna continue this story, but I don't know where to lead it. I mean if you have any good ideas, definetly let me know by commenting.  
> Either way, see you in the next chapter.


	11. Abandonment is Disconcerting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gon hasn't paid Killua any attention since Wednesday.  
> Being either surrounded by people or talking over the phone, Gon is always talking to someone that isn't him.  
> Killua tries to question himself and as to why he's running away from the issue at hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quicker update than usual. Hardly a day between this chapter and the last!

Gon has been on his phone all morning.

Today is a Saturday, and Gon and I were supposed to go down to the café to catch up on the weeks happenings with Kurapika and Leorio.

The week was okay, but Gon started paying less and less attention to me.

I’m not trying to sound too overzealous, but it’s been driving me crazy.

Since Gon has been having his first day of classes this week, he’s been a little overworked.

It seemed like Wednesday was when it really started, after he got back to the dorms from his morning class.

We exchanged our greetings like usual, a peck on the lips and small talk. Though immediately after, he picked up his damn phone.

Normally, or more recently, he clung all over me. He hardly used electronics. He only used the computer for schoolwork, and used his phone to contact Kurapika and Ging sometimes.

It’s normal for me to be worried, right? 

Gon does trust me, right? He isn’t hiding anything?

“Gon, weren’t we going to the Café this morning?” I look up from my half-assed sketchbook.

I was sketching the shitty view from our window. Nothing really entertaining.

Gon just hummed, and nodded in agreement. He clicked around on his phone, before it was pressed to his ears.

I had to be honest, I was a little disappointed. I wanted us to talk a little bit by ourselves.

Gon is always surrounded by people. He just has the aura that captures a crowd, you know?

Unlike me, people normally avoid me. Probably because I just glare at everyone. Only certain people can truly get close to me.

Kurapika and Leorio are almost there.

“Hey, Zushi!” “No, no totally, I’d be down to do that.” “Tuesday, yeah, Tuesday sounds good!”

As we walked out the dorm, I locked it and followed behind Gon.

I reached for his left hand, the non-occupied one, but he bent his arm. His call ended, and he looked back towards me.

He gave a radiating smile, and grabbed my lingering hand, intertwining our fingers.

Suddenly, a fair amount of rage came over me. I immediately pulled my arm away.

“...Killua? Something wrong?” Gon turned around and saw my harsh glare.

I was not bullshitting today. No thanks.

“Gon, did you remember that on Tuesday, we were going to go to get ice cream and go to the park? Huh?” I held my chin up and strutted towards him, jabbing my finger on his chest.

“You know how much I was looking forward to that? It would basically be our first date. Going to the school cafeteria doesn’t count, you know!”

Gon threw his arms up in a defensive manner, one eyebrow raised questioningly. 

“Kil- what’re you talking about?”

“What am I talking about? How about you, making some plans with this “Zushi” kid i’ve never even seen! You’ve been talking to him all goddamn week! I haven’t had one chance alone to talk to you, Gon. Every time you’re either surrounded by people, or sitting on your shitty phone in the dorms. You hardly look at me, we haven’t even had the chance to cuddle in the past three nights!”

I yell, not caring about the people in the dorms we’re in front of. Gon just has this ‘o’ shaped mouth, as if everything made sense.

He began to speak, probably to say some shitty apology or excuse. Well, that shit doesn’t fix anything.

Before he even had the chance, I tore myself away and ran back to our dorm. Unlocking the door, swinging it open, and slamming it down with all my might, I practically collapsed then and there.

I hardly lose my cool. Sure I look like an asshole sometimes, but I don’t get that mad often.

It takes a lot of small things to tick me off.

I slide down the thick metal door, sitting on the ground. My knees are pulled up to my chest, my head resting on them.

My shaky hands run through my greasy, white hair. With all this stress weighing in on me, I can hardly even focus in the shower.

I take a deep breathe, but the exhale comes out as a shaky sob. Slowly they rack my body, and all I’m doing is quietly sobbing on the floor.

Maybe i’m just making a big deal out of nothing.

Suddenly, I hear knocks and the door, and someone jostling the door handle. 

I immediately look towards the handle, deciding if it’s worth it. 

I take a sigh, and reach my shaky arm upwards. Slowly then do I turn the lock of the door to the right to lock it. At the click noise of the look, I immediately feel the door pulse from the man’s knocks. 

I suddenly realize that man is Gon. Though, there’s a second voice. The voice sounds much younger, by at least a year.

Why’s a high schooler here?

I stand up, and rub my eyes with my purple long sleeved shirt. Though, he’ll know I was crying. No way to hide bloodshot eyes and a tear-streaked face.

I open the door to see Gon, and a boy that’s much shorter than us. Immediately, arms wrap around me in a comforting hug.

I know it’s Gon, and I should hate him right now, but after not having this contact with him for a few days, I accept it.

The tears take over again, and eventually i’m shaking, my head in the crook of Gon's shoulder and neck.

He reassuringly pats and rubs circles on my back. It does feel nice…

“Killua.” Gon starts. He pulls away. He puts an arm around my back and moves, allowing me to see this short boy.

He’s definitely in high school. Short brown hair, brown eyes, classic look. Nothing exciting about him.

“Killua,” Gon repeats, “This is Zushi. He came into my Wednesday class to present to us. He’s staying at the college for a week, something for his high school. You don’t have to worry about anything between us. Besides, he’s underage, and just a friend. And, i’m already taken.” 

Gon pinches my cheek, and it stings. All i do is say “oh” before bowing my head in embarrassment.

It was all a misunderstanding.

“I’m sorry for assuming.” I mumble. Gon just hums. All I know while my head is bent was that Gon said something to Zushi. The kid left, and Gon closed and locked the door once more. He coerced me to my bed, and I sat with a sigh.

“Gon, I’m really sorry. I didn’t mean to- I’m just. I’m an idiot. Getting mad over this. I should’ve… I should’ve just asked you about it.” I look up towards Gon. He has a slight smile resting on his face.

“Killua, it’s okay. Everyone makes mistakes.” Gon whispered, still with that beautiful smile. 

“Seriously, Gon, I’m so-” I was suddenly cut off by Gon’s hand resting on my face. He was just a foot away, and now hardly a centimeter.

Next thing I realized was Gon’s warm lips pressed against my slightly chapped ones. His other hand slithered around my waist.

Desperate to be closer, I snake my arms around Gon’s neck, holding him there.

I didn’t bother fighting for dominance, I let Gon take my mouth captive at his will.

In a mess of pants and saliva, we disconnect. Gon breathed out, while I was in a surprised, but welcome shock still.

Suddenly, both of Gon’s hand captured mine. He gave each hand kiss, before squeezing me in a reassuring hug.

“It’ll be okay,” He said “I’ll always be here, no one and nothing can take me away from you, Killua.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wanna talk to me or share things involving shows or ships?  
> Go to my Tumblr! https://www.tumblr.com/blog/catharsisemotions  
> ( I remade it today so it's a WIP )


End file.
